


First time

by NiniMeggie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Loneliness, M/M, POV Dan Howell, sleeping alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiniMeggie/pseuds/NiniMeggie
Summary: Dan's first night in the new flat is much harder than he thought it would be.





	First time

By the time the lights were turned off, his pillow was soaked straight through to the other side. His cheek, stuck to the case, would later be red and blotchy, but he was long beyond the point of caring. For the first time in hours his brow was smooth, his eyes dry, his breaths quiet, his body still. For the first time in hours the swirling thoughts in his head went silent, unregistered, destined to cause no harm and to be forgotten come morning light. For the first time in years, he managed to sleep without Phil by his side.


End file.
